It Just Gets Better
by princeshadowstar
Summary: Marik is trying to get Ryou to go on a date with him. Bakura is Ryou's protective older brother. Malik is Bakura's best friend, secret crush, and also has a crush on Ryou. Bakura ends up helping Marik, but doesn't realize who Marik truly is and doesn't heed Malik's warnings. Also, Malik's random cousin Karim who is a witch doc. Magic, FUNtimes, YMxR, YBxM, YMxB, RxYugi. JxK


Bakura was waiting for Malik to finish his errands at Ra knows where. Sitting in the small apartment, bored out of his mind, Bakura was surprised when the phone rang. He answered it, expecting it to be Malik explaining why the hell he was so late.

"Helly,helly-o-o?" an annoying voice responded.

"Marik, what the hell…" Bakura growled, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh hello, Fluffy~" Marik responded, snickering. Bakura slammed the reciever down in response. A second later, it rung again and Bakura answered it to yell at Marik.

"Alright, you annoy-"

"hold on, I was just joking Bakura. Seriously, calm down." Marik griped.

"What the hell does Malik's annoying brother want?" Bakura huffed.

"Ouch, I'm hurt, you know what I want…" Marik huffed on the other end.

Bakura rolled his brown eyes, a slight hint of mahagony in them. "No Marik, I said I wouldn't make Ryou go out on a date with you. Besides, he's over at yugi's right now."

Marik made a whiny complaint. Bakura promptly hung up. Bakura knew that Marik liked Ryou for the past month or so. Malik never stopped complaining about it to Bakura. The problem was, Malik liked Ryou too and so the two brothers in the same room with Ryou was just awkward. Bakura wasn't friends with Marik, but he put up with him for Ryou's sake.

The phone rang again and Bakura resignedly picked it up, wondering how nice Marik's remains would look splattered in an alley somewhere.

"What." He growled this in a warning tone.

"Nothin'. Just wondering if you'd be so kind as to stop hanging the hell up on me," Marik griped.

"Stop calling me, and that'll solve the problem."

"…look, I just want a chance…you're Ryou's brother…so..I…I don't know…" Marik was fidgeting on the other end.

"Well, you can start by not getting on my bad side," Bakura huffed.

"…I really do like him…" Marik said this gently and Bakura was taken aback since Marik usually had an annoying gruff rough n' tough tone about him.

"I'm aware. I'm also aware I have to listen to Malik's warnings about how you're really a psycho and can't be trusted."

"…my little brother…called me a psycho?" Marik sounded almost hurt.

Bakura bit his lip. "Well…ok…he IS your little brother. I guess when you're competing you say things to try to turn heads your way or something…"

"…do you…do you think I'm a psycho?" Marik asked in an injured tone.

"…stalker came to mind," Bakura huffed.

"I'll…I'll just…maybe I should just give up…." Marik sounded so worn that despite Bakura's best efforts to not give a fuck, he couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him. Bakura liked Malik, but he knew what it was like to like someone but have them not notice.

Bakura finally sighed. "…you really want a date with Ryou?"

Marik had been fiddling with a strand of hair but paused almost instantly at that remark.

"…yes…?" he replied tentatively.

'"…fine. I'll bring it up with Ryou."

"Why are you doing this for me?" Marik sounded awed and surprised.

"…Because you won't fucking stop calling me," Bakura replies lightly before hanging up again.

Marik stood still, busy tone of his cellphone ringing in his ears. "…Bakura is giving me a chance with Ryou?" A small pyschotic smirk plays on his lips. Oh…this will be so much fun. With a dark chuckle, Marik walked out of the alley he was in, leaving behind the three thugs he'd left in bloody heaps, as they'd tried to attack him for his golden rod that he carried with him everywhere. It was a family heirloom and the eldest in the Ishtar family was granted it. Marik let out a light cackle. But first….he had to make sure that his annoying little brother wouldn't disrupt his time alone with Ryou. He knew that Bakura would be an obstacle too, if Malik managed to get through to him.

**A/N: I love reviews :3. I'll be posting chapter two soon as possible. HAPPY NEW YEAR, and to kick it off….my NEW YEAR'S RESOLUTION is to get back to finishing my fanfictions when I can :D. In the meantime, enjoy this new one, inspired by the new year…..trust me, it's short NOW, but it will be full of funtimes ahead…like a….ah…fun …AU side series ^.^ HEEHEE oh and Marik isn't an idiot really –I mean he IS—but you know what I'm saying. Yami Marik and Bakura are my all time favorite characters. I like Marik too and Ryou, but these two…..HURRHURR. Anyhow, BD ANGST, COMEDY, DRAMA….stay tuned, fav, review. **** flamers, please don't flame.**


End file.
